Post War Life
by AlphaXXOmega
Summary: This story takes place after the war against Madara, Naruto leaves the village on a peace trip and won't be back for some time.  How will the village and the Rookie 9 progress?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Post war<strong>

Time goes on, and for those who live, know the truth. The people of the leaf village began to bring themselves together and re build what they could. Of course, the villagers weren't alone, they also had the help of the leaf village's best shinobi. All were in attendance except one...Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>At the makeshift Hokage tower<strong>

"I know you don't like the idea Tsunade, but it is what I must do to bring true peace; both Nagato and Jaraiya-sensei entrusted me with this so I have no choice." Naruto's voice had a remarkable power behind it that signified a true leader.

His voice shook Tsunade to her core, giving her a good chill across her skin. No matter what way she looked at it she knew he was right and she would have to believe in him.

"I suppose I cannot stop the hero of the leaf village" Tsunade replied with a smile

" I will be leaving late tonight to prevent any sort of commotion"

"How long to you plan to be away?, Tsunade continued. "You know I don't plan on having this job forever ha ha"

"As long as it takes, could me a year could be longer, I just hope it works"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, he was selected as the next hokage no matter the circumstances. This had been decided the day after he had taken down pain and saved the village. It hadn't even been the councils choice. During the wait for Naruto's return from the true pain, villagers were talking about Naruto as the one and only true hokage. A normal person would be mad at a statement like this but Tsunade wasn't a normal person, she knew what the said was true, he was the mirror image of his father. Thus, it was obvious that Naruto would follow in his fathers steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"Hmm I sure will miss the village" Naruto stated to himself. "Well I guess I should get going, I have a lot of work to do"

And with that Naruto took off on his journey, unknown to anyone that his departure would be longer than expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 1, tell me what you think. I'm not gonna give any secrets away so don't even think about it ha ha.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

**This chapter is much longer than the last I promise! =]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The New Hidden Leaf<strong>

**3 years after Naruto's leave**

it was a slow start after Naruto left, reconstruction was quick though. In only a year, and with the help of Yamato, the village was reborn almost to its original glory. Not much has happened since the war which seemed to give way to a rise to a new generation of young shinobi who all wanted to be like their hero...Naruto, the hidden leaf's orange fox. His name being used for numerous things such as food, restaurants, babies, movies, and even a stone face on the hokage monument.

To no surprise the older generation of teacher made way to the rookie nine who now ran the academy. Each having their own teams of genin who, unlike Naruto and Shikamaru in their age, were very eager to learn. Although they were eager to learn, to the dismay of the rookie 9—since they were close to the legend that is Naruto—all they wanted to learn about was, of course, about Naruto.

Each of the rookie 9 had their own story to tell about the leaf's hero. Shikamaru told team about how Naruto was always sleeping in class—like himself—and he would pull all sorts of prank and jokes. But when it came down to being serious, none were more reliable than him.

On the other hand, Sakura told her students how she always thought of him as a nuisance when they were first genin, but after he saved her numerous times and risked his life to save her former love, she respected him and began to fall in love with him. That last little statement made her look towards the window as wind blew through her hair. Her students excited to hear more about Naruto.

Choji was not as knowledgeable about Naruto but what he knew he passed on to his students. Such as how Naruto single handed took down the akatsuki's leader pain when none of them could even lay a finger on him. His students looked on in amazement at Naruto's feat.

Unfortunately for Shino's team he told them nothing, other than giving them directions to when Naruto trained and where he lived, Saying things like "These are where his legends are kept" and things like that.

Kiba on the other hand gave a illustrated talk to his team on how Naruto acted and how he was able to win so many of his fights. He left not detail untold. "Naruto's so cool" his students would say bringing a dark cloud over Kiba's head, wishing he was the "cool person" they talked about.

Just like Sakura, Ino had a very similar story, except she was twirling and smiling when she told them about how handsome and strong Naruto was. Her students had a typical child's reaction when a romance movie comes on, "EWWW."

Finally it was Hinata's time to share her story. "This is how I fell in love with Naruto" Hinata brought he hand to her chest right on her heart. "I would follow him around where ever he went, to shy too approach him personally." Hinata paused for a second before continuing. "He trained day after day, just to prove to the village that he wasn't a monster and that he was going to become the next hokage no matter what. That was his dream, and I would do anything I could to make his dream come true" Hinata's students listened closely to every word she said. "My nerves were my weakness, every time he was close I would faint or I couldn't breath. He was everything I wanted to be. I just wanted to be close to him, be with him, for me to be his everything." Hinata turned away from her team. "But eventually as time went on my nerves seemed to vanish. It was only when pain had Naruto pinned down was I finally confess my undying love for him." Hinata's student finally spoke up. "What did he say to you?" asked one of her students. "He didn't have to say anything at all." Hinata turned back to her team to see their confused faces. "That's enough story telling for today" The smile on Hinata's face reassured her team that they would hear more in the future.

It was tradition for the rookie 9 to meet up for dinner once a week after training with their teams, since they became instructors and captains. They would always go to the same place...Ichiraku's ramen stand.

"How nostalgic this is." Stated an oddly happy Shikamaru.

"Ha it's odd to see you so cheerful Shikamaru." Ino had a confused look on her face at her teammates joy.

"Perhaps it's this peace that allows me too sleep more and put me in a good mood"

Hinata looked happy with thoughts of her love running throughout her mind.

Sakura was the next to speak. "And we all know who we have to thank for this peace, now don't we Hi-Na-Ta? Sakura had a devilish smile while sounding out her name.

It was no secret to anyone in the village of Hinata's unmatched love for Naruto, courtesy of Katsuyu.

Hinata looked down, face redder than a tomato, yet a smile ever present. Suddenly she looked back up confidence pulsating from her body. "My father heard about my feeling for Naruto; he said he was proud of me; he also said something that confused me and I still haven't figured it out yet."

The group looked at her quizzically, "and whats that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well he said, It's only natural that I would be attracted to the son of the last Namikaze."

"W-w-what? If that's true then..." Shikamaru was absolutely stunned. Frozen in place.

"What is it Shikamaru? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru was jolted out of his paralyzed state. "Well the last Namikaze to live was Minato"

"Who?" everyone asked in unison except Shino, who remained silent

"Minato Namikaze or as you know him Konoha's yellow flash."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH cliffhanger! What will everyone think? Well continue reading and find out! R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The return<strong>

"There's no way he could be the fourth hokage's son!" Exclaimed Ino

"Well let's look at the similarities; He has the same hair, eyes, and unusually massive amounts of chakra. Just like Minato." Shikamaru continued. "Just think, Why do you think the Yondiame sealed into Naruto?"

"Because he was the only New born." Questioned Kiba. Confused about where Shikamaru was going with all this.

"No not exactly. Do you really think the greatest hokage of all time would seal a demon inside any child but his own?"

"Yeah but if he is Minato's son then why is his last name Uzumaki?"

Unfortunately for the group, Shikamaru didn't have the answer. But someone did, and he was over hearing the groups entire conversation.

"Well I believe I can answer that question for you!" The mystery voice could only be one person.

"Fifth Hokage!" all said in unison. "What are you doing here sensei?" asked Sakura

"I was taking a walk when I overheard you guys talking about Naruto" Tsunade smiled before going on. "I know you're all interested in Naruto's heritage, some more than others, but let me start by telling you that I was the one that helped deliver Naruto to this world." Tsunade let a slight laugh escape her through a smile. "He was such a handsome boy, with such a loud cry. Ha ha. He was even louder than his mother." Shikamaru turned to her. "And who would that be lady hokage?" He asked. "Well, I suppose I can tell you this, Minato Namikaze is Naruto's father, and he is the true heir to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans." The shocked looks on the rookie 9's faces were enough to signal Tsunade to continue. "Naruto clearly got his fathers eyes, hair, and strength. On the other hand, He got his other looks and personality from his mother." The rookie 9 were still in shock but began to calm themselves.

"Lady hokage?" Ino began thinking. "Why didn't anyone know about Naruto's heritage?"

"Well, it's complicated really. You see there is a reason Minato was named Konoha's yellow flash. It was because in a flash of yellow light he could travel extremely long distances and wipe-out entire divisions of ninja." Tsunade finished with taking out a picture of Minato holding a baby Naruto.

"We learned that in the academy but we weren't told he was married or had a son?" Shino stated, finally breaking his silence.

"Right you are Shino, it was meant to be a secret until later but the attack of the village stopped any information like that to be released to the public. Minato died with his secrets."

Kiba began getting restless, wanting to know the question yelled "Will you just tell us who his mother is already!"

Tsunade laughed once more. "If you must know, his mother was the famous Kushina Uzumaki herself!"

Once again all the rookie 9 were confused.

"She was a shinobi from the hidden whirlpool village, she came here to continue her training and fell in love with Minato and decided to stay. She had such long and beautiful red hair." Tsunade wanted to tell them more about Naruto's heritage but it was late a much work was to be done still. "Well that is enough for today, I'm sure u can ask Naruto himself when he gets back" with that Tsunade and the rookie 9 left, each going their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years later<strong>

He was almost there, 'only a mile or so away,' Naruto thought to himself. Over the years Naruto had gained his father's many abilities and began to resemble him very much. His hair ad grown the same as his father; his muscles were very well toned, with an obvious six pack. With all his many changes came a new attire, which consisted of black ninja pants, taped feet only showing his toes and heel, no shoes, a mesh shirt (just like Anko's but more see through), his sage coat, and his head band hanging from his neck.

Knowing exactly where he wanted to land, Naruto threw a special shuriken and after about 5 minutes of waiting he went thought a few hand signs and in a bright flash was standing in the same training ground where he became a member of team 7. It was early morning so he decided to rest up a little so he found a shady tree and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>War brings death and wounds to both sides. There's nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those you love. So you believe they could never die. You try to find meaning in death, but there is only pain and hatred that you don't know what to do with. Never ending Hatred; Pain that never heals, that is war.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter 3, tell me what you think and you can PM with any ideas you have. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

**Whoa I can't believe that I'm on chapter 4 already, wow. Well on to the fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Naruto?<strong>

It was a beautiful day, a few wisps of clouds across the sky; warm air carried itself across the fields. The rookie 9 and their respective teams began to gather in their usually training ground to begin they're normal routine of sparring, weapons training, and ninjutsu training.

The past few months in the hidden leaf have been quite busy. Not particularly for shinobi but more for ANBU and the higher ranking officials like head clansmen, Tsunade, and council members. It had been coming down to the wire on Tsunade's successor, Naruto was ideal, but no one has heard from him in 5 years and its possible he has died. Although, Tsunade was not one to believe he died but she began to worry about Naruto's succession. If he didn't return soon he would lose his position as hokage to Kakashi.

Tsunade was sitting in her office, behind her normal huge stack of paperwork to be done when a huge gust of wind came through a opened window, blowing over all the papers she had on her desk. 'It hasn't been windy all day' Tsunade thought to herself. 'hmm somethings going on, and I need to know what' Tsunade snapped her fingers and in an instant a masked ANBU member appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes lady hokage?" The ANBU member knelt in respect only looking up to speak.

"I want you to gather as many ANBU as you can an scan the village, something is going on and I must know what" Tsunade commanded, as serious as she has ever been

Tsunade had fear that another shinobi like pain had come to trample on the dreams of her forefathers, her brother, Dan, And Naruto. Whatever was going on she would not let it happen again.

"Lady hokage" The Masked mans voice sounded as if wanting to give away some type of secret. "We received information this morning of a massive yellow light about a mile away, I believe these may be connected"

Tsunade's eyes shot open, 'a yellow flash' she thought to herself, "He's back..." Tsunade's voice was just loud enough for the masked man to barely hear her.

"What do you mean lady hokage?" asked the curious ANBU.

Tsunade slammed her fist down onto her desk, splitting it in two. "He's returned, Naruto's here, somewhere. Tell every available ANBU to search for him, this is your #1 priority, now go!" and with that the ANBU member disappeared in another puff of smoke.

'To think he was able to use "that" jutsu' She thought to herself while looking out the window, hoping to see Naruto standing there, but he was not.

* * *

><p><strong>At the training grounds<strong>

All the rookie 9 were doing their normal routine with their teams until a misthrown kunai nearly hit someone who was asleep under a large tree. The kunai just missed the mans face, landing only centimeters from the right side of his face. The loud thud from the kunai caused the mystery man to slowly wake, stretching as he woke.

'What the hell was that' Naruto thought to himself. 'can't a guy sleep in peace for a little bit'

Naruto was completely oblivious to the large crowd that was staring right at him. Looking right he saw the kunai and without moving he pulled the kunai out with just chakra from his had that was nowhere near the kunai. This action caused a gasp from the young genin, which in turn caused Naruto to finally notice the large group.

Naruto finally got to his feet, brushing off any dirt that had collected on him from the ground. "That was a close one, huh!" Naruto said showing his signature grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Asked a curious but defensive Shikamaru.

By this time all of the rookie 9 had gathered in front of their teams, cautious as to what this man was going to do.

Naruto reached down, pulling out an interesting looking kunai. All the rookie 9 quickly jumped into a defensive position. Smiling, Naruto threw the kunai, but none of the captains dodge because of the mans poor accuracy, or so the thought. The kunai landed behind the captains and was lodged in the ground. This caused Sakura to laugh, "If you were foolish enough to attack 7 jounin at once, at least be able to throw a ku..." Sakura was cut off by Naruto doing a few hand seals and in a bright yellow flash, which when the light dissipated all of the 7 captains were tied together with a thin steel rope.

Nauro laughed, "Even after all this time you guys still underestimate me!"

The group of captains was confused, all with the same question in mind, who is this man?

Hinata began to think, her realization caused his eyes to shoot open. "N-Naruto, is that y-you?" her stuttering returning to her.

Once again Naruto gave his Signature grin. "Long time no see, isn't that right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm how will the rest of the rookie 9 react to Naruto's return? Well you'll find out soon enough ha ha R&amp;R and enjoy!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

**If you haven't read the latest chapter of Naruto then do it right NOW! Kurama is sooo freaking adorable as a baby! do it now!**

**Well anyway thanks for the reviews and I will try my best to fix my issues that I now know of. Soo please keep reading and reviewing. And I will also start bringing in the Kyuubi and more detailed explanations of characters feelings and outlooks as well as more things in general.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sixth Hokage?<strong>

"Naruto, what are you doing here all of a sudden? We all thought you were still on your peace trip" Asked Shikamaru.

Naruto had no need to answer this question, he just looked up to the ocean like sky and laughed slightly. His answer came in the form of a grin that sent shock waves throughout each of the jounin. A rather large gust swiftly came across the fields, it met Naruto's body with grace, blowing through his near perfect hair. Over the years of being by himself gave him the opportunity to focus on his ability to feel his surroundings. This was a perfect day for him, the sun was bright and gave off a radiant heat; the wind felt good on his skin, and most of all he was with his friends again.

"So you actually did it..." Sakura's eyes were wide open in anticipation to the inquisition. The quiet from Naruto began to scare he because she new that silence was the only truth in the world that Naruto was accustomed too.

"...It's good to see you guys again..." Naruto used an unusual voice for the usually hyperactive ninja that they had come to know, but now he was monotone and somewhat...intimidating in a leading type of way.

With a quick swipe of his arm, the restraints on the rookie 9 were severed, freeing them.

Hinata looked at her long time love with new eyes, although she always saw him as a great ninja that would never give up, she now saw him as a man that could lead any army to a victory and a man that has finally earned anything that his heart desired. As for her, her heart had but one desire, to win "his" heart no matter what. Compared to him, she was weak, it seemed that Naruto was beyond a level that any normal shinobi could reach. Although he may seem like he was completely different from his former self, there was something that Hinata recognized from their youth.

'No one else may be able to see it but he is hiding something' Hinata thought to herself. When she was younger she would ponder day and night about what he could possible hide from everyone. The only clue she had was an orange swirl in his stomach when she looked at him through her Byakugan. Her mind would race at the thought of Naruto having a dark secret that would put him in harms way but just like any other time she would trust her heart, as she so often did.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

Hinata had just turned 18, exactly 2 years have passed since her Naruto had left on his peace trip. With the village receiving little to no missions, brought Hinata the opportunity to train and become strong like Naruto, but it also gave her a lot of free time, which she used to think about Naruto.

She would walk the streets that were so full of people running back and forth in a coordinated frenzy. She would ofter hear rumors about Naruto dying or returning, none being true of course, but at the same time would wrench at her heart. Each bad thought of Naruto felt like a sledgehammer to her proverbial soul, continuously shattering it until nothing left could be wrought from the dust. In the public eye she stayed stoic and in control, only in seclusion would she allow herself to fall apart emotionally. This was a daily occurrence for her, and she knew that her father could see her sorrow. 'He will never understand me' She would think to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sight of her father waiting for her at the gate to the Hyuuga compound. Of course, he was stoic and emotionless as usual.

She finally reached her father and after bowing in respect-as was expected of all Hyuuga members except the leader and his or her partner—he greeted her.

Hinata noticed that through his thick shell, he seemed...happy. She followed her father throughout the compound until they reached the dinning room, once her father opened the doors the sight inside shocked her.

Inside the large room was all of the rookie 9—except Naruto, and Sasuke—they all in unison screamed happy birthday. This surprised Hinata, only because this is the first time any of her friends were allowed to attend her birthday at her compound. She was overjoyed at the sight of all her friends and family smiling at her and laughing but on the inside she was at war with her emotions. She was happy to see her friends but devastated at the realization that all the bad new about Naruto may be true.

Hiashi noticed his daughters turmoil, but he decided not to worry about it until tonight when he would be able to have a chance to speak with her privately about the matter. He had figured what it was about, even he who had kept his daughter at a distance at heard about her confession to Naruto. Although it was against the Hyuuga's tradition marrying inside of the family-usually a main family and a branch family—He found that Hinata marrying the son of the legendary yellow flash of the more than famous Namikaze clan, a very good asset to the clan. So, he would approve of any type of relationship between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Hinata was sitting in her room after all the festivities of earlier that day when a knock came at her bedroom door.

"Hinata, may I come in?" Hiashi kept his voice soft and caring, which was caught by Hinata.

"Yes." was all she said before her father entered the room.

"There is something I want to talk to you about. And I also want you to understand something." Hinata was surprised at her fathers soft voice, almost to the point where she would doubt that this man was her father.

After Hiashi cleared his throat, her continued. "This is what I want you to understand, I know I may not be as close to you as your mother was but if there is anything you want to talk about then you can always come to me."

Hinata then began to cry, there was something that she wanted to get off her chest, and she knew that her father was the only person that she felt comfortable telling.

Hinata wiped her tears away and began to confess all the feelings she had toward Naruto and how she can't sleep without knowing that he is safe. She knew that he would disapprove of these feelings but instead, to her shock, he smiled and said, "Hinata, follow your heart, he's more special than you think, get to know him and do your research and you will be fine." with that said Hiashi got up said goodnight and left. This would be Hinata's first night of good sleep, as well as her first wet dream...

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back end<strong>

Hinata jumped up from her position, wrapping her arms around Naruto from behind and squeezed him in a tight embrace. She began to lightly cry, "Please don't leave again" She said lightly.

She released her embrace after Naruto began to turn around. He looked at the rookie 9 and then to Hinata. "You have nothing to worry about anymore" Naruto said in a happy tone all the while resting his hand on Hinata's shoulder and showing his signature grin.

Hinata Smiled and rubbed away her tears of happiness. Naruto then began to rummage through his coat and pulled out 8 oddly shaped kunai.

He then gave one to each of the rookie 9. "Always keep these with you." Naruto stated before throwing one of the odd kunai and once again disappearing an another flash.

'Naruto...' Hinata thought to herself all the while ignoring the blush on her face. She brought her hand to her heart and smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>Woahhh now that was my longest chapter so far! Like I said if you haven't read the latest chapter of Naruto than do it NOW! and if you want you can PM me about what you think about it. Well see ya next chapter R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

**Soooo sorry about the last chapters title I was thinking of something else and it messed me up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The New Teacher<strong>

Naruto had always considered himself as a ninja that no matter what the job was, he would get it done, never once thinking twice of what could happen. So why now of all times does he feel so insecure and worried. It is weird he thought to himself while in his jutsu. While in his catatonic state of thought he didn't realize the fist that was headed straight for his face. Planting him straight to the face, the punch sent him straight through a building.

'Oww oww oww' Naruto thought to himself while getting up and rubbing his face. Naruto looked through the hole of the building he just went through and saw a smiling Tsunade.

"Welcome home Naruto!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Upon hearing that from the Hokage, all the villagers looked straight at Naruto and began to scream and run toward him. Through the years Naruto had become not only a celebrity but an idol as well. He had guessed that they would want his autograph or something of the sort so before escaping he removed his jacket and shirt and threw it toward the crowed to distract them from noticing him jumping to the roof and heading toward the hokage's office.

With a strong jump Naruto landed in Tsunade's office, with Tsunade still looking out of the busted down wall and Naruto with his back turned toward her.

"It's been a while hasn't it Naruto?" She asked in an unusually happy voice, that didn't suit her well.

"Too long, old lady hokage" Naruto's voice was happy but also had a hint of power behind it that froze her in her place.

Naruto finally began to turn to face Tsunade. "I have completed my last mission" If seriousness in ones voice could kill, then Tsunade would be dead and buried. Out of nowhere Naruto began to laugh, and like usual he began to scratch the back of his head and put on his stupid little grin. If that wasn't enough awake Tsunade then Naruto's shirtless body would, he had a perfect body, not a single scar or mistake anywhere on him.

Upon realizing Naruto's shirtless self Tsunade blushed slightly and turned quickly around again. "W-What do you mean you last mission?" Like Hinata, Tsunade couldn't help but be flustered by Naruto.

"Well Honestly Tsunade I think it's time for me to slow down my life and start a family or something you know?" Naruto was smiling at the thought of finally having a family to call his own.

"If that's what you want Naruto then I will let you do what you will I suppose," Tsunade cleared her throat and composed herself from the shirtless Naruto. "Naruto, with you as our future hokage I would like you to do something that all of the past hokage's had done."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And that would be?" Naruto asked.

"I am assigning you as a sensei at the ninja academy as of now, well actually I put you as a sensei a while ago but now you can fulfill that position" Naruto smirked upon hearing this news, and like always he had to ask more questions.

"If I may, who will be my students?" Naruto asked with anticipation in his voice.

Rummaging through her desk Tsunade pulled out a folder and began to read it's contents.

"You will have Hanabi Hyuuga and Konhamaru Sarutobi" Tsunade handed Naruto the file so he could read it himself.

"Tsunade, it says here that my third student isn't old enough. What does this mean?" Naruto asked

"Well as you know Kurenai was pregnant before you left. Now her son is 5 and in a few months he will begin his training and you, Naruto, will be his sensei." Naruto handed the file back to Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade" Oddly Naruto bowed and immediately left to meet up with his first students.

* * *

><p><strong>At the academy<strong>

Graduation day had finally come to a new set of genin. All the new genin were in a class room with Iruka instructing them about being a genin and the challenges that they will face in time. This year there were only 11 new genin and only 3 jounin senseis, so common sense would point out that 2 teams would have more then 3 genin, but that wouldn't be the case.

"Finally it is time to announce the teams and your respective jounin instructors." Iruka stated as the room became as silent as a grave. After announcing the new teams her realized that 2 of his students were left out for an odd reason. Before he could react one of the students that had been left out spoke up.

"Umm Iruka sensei what about us?" asked Hanabi with her soft voice.

"Yeah what about us?" Screamed a pissed off Konohamaru.

"Well im sorr..." Suddenly the door flew across the room, cutting off Iruka's speaking

As everyone in the room looked at the now open doorway, a blond head appeared through it.

"Yosh! this has to be the right room!"Naruto screamed out loud.

At this point Naruto had still been shirtless and just like with Tsunade as soon as Naruto came fully through the doorway all the girls in the room became beet read and had hearts in their eyes. And that was just from seeing his body and not realizing who he was.

"Oi hey Iruka sensei! It's been a while!" Naruto grinned and looked at Iruka

"N-Naruto is that really you?" Iruka asked, a little shocked to see him here so suddenly

Naruto only nodded to answer Iruka's question. Iruka completely lost his train of thought and instead of trying to remember what he was saying before he decided to introduce the sudden guest.

"Class I would like to introduce our guest, he is a legend in his own right and a former student of mine" Iruka was about to continue when a student interrupted him.

"You can't be serious sensei! There is no way this IDIOT is a legend!" proclaimed the unnamed student

"QUIET!" retorted Iruka with anger in his voice. "If not for this man right here you would be long dead by now!"

The said student shot back down in his seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the time being.

Naruto laughed hysterically at the nostalgic feeling he was getting from the outburst of the unnamed student. "Iruka sensei, there is no reason to get angry, That kid reminds me of myself. Do you remember that I used to that sort of thing all the time as well as cut class?

Iruka just smiled before continuing his speech. "As I was saying this man before us is none other than the toad sage, Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait everybody I was busy working on my car and work and other non story making activities! well you know what to do R&amp;R!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

**Okayy thanx for the reviews and to answer your question about the whole Shikamaru teaching Kurenai's child, he will teach him or her but so will Naruto**

**Hey hey hey! if you want, my loyal readers, you can PM me with idea's on what you want to happen and I will try my best to integrate them with my story. If I use your idea I will give you credit on the next chapter =] so please help me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The New Team<strong>

As if on cue all the girls in the room began screaming and jumping out of their seats to get to Naruto, while the boys just began to gather and talk to each other; every so ofter looking at Naruto and then turning back to the group. Iruka just laughed as a Shirtless Naruto was getting metaphorically ripped down by the girls. After a while of watching Naruto struggle to break free Iruka finally thought it was time to settle things down.

"Alright girls, go back to your seats, I'm sure Naruto didn't come here just to be mauled by you." Iruka's voice once again became strict and commanding.

As the girls sulked their way back to their seat Naruto stood back up and brushed the dirt and dust that had collected on his clothes and hair.

"Yes Iruka sensei, I was told to come here and pick up my team" Naruto responded to Iruka's indirect question. "But I guess since I have plenty of free time I suppose I can answer some of the questions that I know you have."

Naruto realizing being shirtless was inappropriate went through some hand signs and in a puff was fully clothed. A room filling AHHH! came from every girl in the room, all except Hanabi who just kept a blush on her face the whole time. She was the only girl who didn't bum rush Naruto.

"Well I guess its question time" Naruto grinned and stood powerfully in front of the class. "If there is anything you want to know then ask away!"

The first girl to speak looked like a younger version of Kiba but with long hair and a puppy in her jacket just like Kiba. "Are you single?" Screamed the young girl

All Naruto could do was laugh. He did not expect to get a question like that. "Aha I suppose I am, as long as I can remember no girl has really paid much attention to me. So yes I am."

As expected all the girls except Hanabi yelled YESSSS! Bringing Naruto to a chuckle

The next person to speak was the light voiced Hanabi Hyuuga. "You said you came here to pick up your team, I suppose that means your now a jounin instructor. So who is your team by the way?"

"Ha straight to the point aren't you? Just like Neji." Naruto closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. "Since I am the last jounin instructor and 9 students are already on teams that would make the last two mine" Naruto grinned already knowing who his team would be.

In unison both Hanabi and Konohamaru jumped up and screamed yes! While the rest of the class all looked in down in jealousy.

Naruto spoke up once again. "But there is a catch to this deal" He continued, "I will not be accompanying you on any missions, as I have retired from normal ninja work, but on the bright side if your ever in trouble on a mission and only on a mission just put some chakra into one of these and I will be there in a flash" Naruto then proceeded to throw two similar kunai in two different directions, implanting themselves into the desk in front of both his students. "Remember those are for emergencies only" Reminded Naruto.

"Wow that's so cool Naruto sensei!" Exclaimed Konohamaru, over joyed that he has Konoha's greatest shinobi as a sensei.

"Wait a minute sensei, if your not gonna be with us then what is the point of you being our sensei?" asked Hanabi, who was not sure of what purpose this all stood for.

"Well i'll be training you of course" Naruto laughed a little at the thought of being a teacher. "I can't say that I will be as good a teacher as your sister, Hanabi, but I can try. I've gotta live up to my former sensei since he is gone."

Hanabi, realizing Naruto mentioning Hinata, thought it was a perfect time to reveal one of Hinata's secrets that only her, Hiashi, and her mother knew.

"Naruto sensei, do you know that Hinata's room is filled from top to bottom with pictures of you and stuff that relates to you, and she even sleeps with one of your old jackets."

Naruto just smiled and looked back at his student, "I suppose I do owe her my life"

Once again the room was filled with more commotion among the students with one speaking loud enough to silence the rest.

"No way! You needed to be saved before?" the child had a worried look on his face at the thought of the mighty Naruto being brought down.

"To be honest, without the help from all my friends and teachers like Iruka I would still be weak and stupid like I was when I was young." Naruto became very serious and composed himself and put power behind his voice. "I once knew a man that just because he was born into a strong family that he thought he was above everyone else, blinded by his own ignorance. I so desperately wanted to understand him and be there for him, but I wasn't strong enough and he fell into despair, vengeance taking over his soul." Naruto began to get chocked up by the strong emotions tied with this subject, and he found speaking difficult. "No-no matter how far and fast I ran he was always just out of my reach. I couldn't keep my promise to Sakura; I broke her heart."

"Naruto sensei what are you talking about? Your the hero of the leaf and future hokage" Asked Konohamaru

"How can someone that can't even save one friend be a hero or hokage?" After no response Naruto continued. "Just remember this children, true strength does not come from what family you were born in or who your family is, it's how hard you work and never giving up until the very end"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo Yo Yo! It's me again back with another story! Once again this a naruhina story =], as if that was much of a surprise ha ha. Well I'm not gonna give away anything else, so you'll just have to read to find out. Also, I'm not gonna get into the disclaimer as you all know it by now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Visit to the Hyuuga Estate<strong>

Months had passed since Naruto had returned to the Hidden Leaf, and his life has been great even since. His genin team had been given many missions with all of them being successful, and in a few more months he would enlist his students in the chunnin exams. With all of his money saved up he was able to buy a nice two story house with four bedrooms and a dojo. Funny thing about his new house was that it was located directly across for the Hyuuga estate's main gate.

Naruto had not chosen this house because of that, but he thought It was funny that it worked out that way. If he was not with his team then he was either training in the dojo or taking laps around the village. His runs would typically consist of a huge group of girls chasing him, usually because he would run shirtless. The group screaming at him to grab is unwavering attention, on occasion one girl would catch him only for Naruto to disappear in a puff of smoke leaving the group disappointed.

Over the next few days Naruto would think about what Hanabi had told him about her sister's affection for him. It was obvious to him of what he had to do; he had to see her and see for himself if what she had said was true, though the evidence was placed on the table in his mind he still needed conformation. The hardest thing he had to do now was trying to get into the Hyuuga estate, which he thought was going to be a monumental task. Knowing the Hyuuga they would probably not let him in, but he had to try at least.

It was early morning at today Naruto was going to visit Hinata. "Alright today is the big day" Naruto said to no one in particular. He wanted to look his best to impress not only Hiashi but for some reason Hinata as well.

Naruto wore his ninja pants, ninja sandals, long sleeve shirt that was exactly like what his father wore, and a jounin vest, and his mock hokage coat. His long hair was well kept and looked nice; He was ready to face the Hyuuga's

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later<strong>

Naruto was standing outside of the Hyuuga estate, his nerves slightly wavering in the dead silence that surrounded the estate's gate. He wanted to just bust through the gate and run in but he knew that was not the answer. At that point he knocked on the large gate, and after a long wait a voice could be heard.

"Who is it?" came and unknown Hyuuga voice

"Umm...Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied slightly nervous of what might happen.

"The Naruto Uzumaki!" The voice behind the gate yelled with excitement.

"Yes it is" Retorted Naruto starting to get slightly irritated by the guard

"The hero of the leaf has no need to knock, you are welcome to enter anytime you please" The Hyuuga's voice was still as jubilant as before.

Without another word the door opened and the Hyuuga on the other side immediately bowed at the presence on Naruto. The Hyuuga was young but still older than Naruto. The gate opening seemed to attract Hiashi and other Hyuuga as they all came to see who was entering the estate.

Immediately Hiashi rushed to the gate. "Who is there Shinji?" Demanded Hiashi

"Lord Hiashi, it is Lord Naruto, and he wishes entrance into the estate sir." Replied Shinji

Hiahsi quickly turned to face the other Hyuuga who had gathered behind him. "Quickly prepare the dining room for a conference brunch immediately!" Hiashi's voice gave off a certain urgency with it.

Without a word the group disbanded and rushed to set up the dining room. Hiahsi then turned back toward the gate; putting a smile on his face he demanded the door be opened.

"Open the gate now" Hiashi demanded. "From now on if Naruto is the one on the other side of the gate then you are given permission to open the gates immediately."

As the gates began to open Naruto caught his first glimpse of the amazing landscaping of the Hyuuga estate. It was a very beautiful, large, and bright place with flowers, cherry blossoms, and koi ponds galore. To Naruto it was as if he had died and gone to heaven, and through his amazement he stayed aloof on the outside, while on the inside he was "ohhhh-ing" and "ahh-ing" at the sights.

"Welcome Naruto Uzumaki!" Hiashi greeted with a bow

Naruto was taken aback by the Hyuuga clan's leader bowing to someone like him. "Ahh hello, May I come in?" Naruto asked still a little surprised.

"The hero of the Leaf is always welcome in our home" Hiashi again replied with a happy tone. "What brings you here anyway?"

"Well since I got back to the village I haven't really been able to see any of my old friends and since I moved across the street I thought I would visit Hinata" This had been one of the few times Naruto actually lied but he thought it was proper in this instance.

"Ohh I see, she is training right now, but I will take you to her room so you can wait for her?" In Hiashi's mind he had an idea of seeing how Naruto and his daughter would act toward each other, and if he could get them together for the benefit of both the Hyuuga and the nearly extinct Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

"Sounds great!" Naruto exuberantly replied.

Naruto followed Hiashi through the entire estate, which as much as a maze as it was, was fairly easy to get through. It was only after about five minutes of walking and awkward silence that they finally reached Hinata's room.

"Naruto you wait in here and wait for Hinata, she should be done with training soon" With that said Hiashi quickly left.

Naruto turned to the sliding door and slowly opened it; it was very clean, and just as Hanabi said, was filled with stuff that related to me from pictures to news articles about him.

Naruto walked over to the bed and noticed his old coat sitting at the edge. After picking it up, he sat down on the bed and began to think of his past with said jacket. Soon he became bored of just sitting there so he decided to do what and curious guy does in a girls bedroom, go through her drawers and closet.

Upon opening the top drawer of one of Hinata's dressers Naruto fell to the ground, a light red hue coming to his face. 'Figures,' Naruto thought to himself. 'the first drawer I open is her underwear drawer'

But soon his embarrassment went out the window and was replaced by his male curiosity again, as he began to look through the many different pair of underwear in the drawer. From his travels with Jiraiya, Naruto had learned everything about what girls wear. Naruto was surprised to see the type of risque Underwear that Hinata wore. Her collection consisted primarily of G-strings, thongs, and very tight and small colorful panties. Once again Naruto's face turned red what he put mental pictures of Hinata in only these things.

About half an hour had passed and Naruto was still looking through Hinata's underwear drawer. He was so fixated on the underwear that he didn't notice the door behind him open.

When Hinata saw who was looking through her underwear she turned red and then...

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH! Cliffhanger! haha I suck don't I? Well I wonder what will happen? Will she faint, hit him, forcefully go down on him? Or maybe seduce him? I wonder? well R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
